


Well, Touché

by inasiriusrelationship



Series: Ml reveal week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML Reveal Week, Nino and Alya are barely there tbh, Reveal, and just a big mess, and the fencing teacher is only here for plot purposes, but oh well, this is like 80 percent adrinette being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for ML Reveal week, day 2: accidental.Our favorite class gets a fencing demonstration from Monsieur D'Argencourt; things take an interesting turn when our heroes are paired together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp it’s like 2 am here but at least I finished this mess I guess…  
> Also, I have 0 fencing knowledge at all, so I apologize in advance for how much I probably butchered this sport (ups)  
> Enjoy!

 

Marinette had never seen the class more excited; their gym hour of the day had been taken over by Monsieur D'Argencourt, the fencing teacher, for a demonstration. Everyone seemed pretty eager at the prospect of handling a sword, and although the dark-haired girl shared their enthusiasm, she was also a bit nervous – Marinette never really did know what to expect in gym class; some days she was more ladybug than others.

“Settle down, now, children, and we can proceed to the demonstration.” Monsieur D’Argencourt called out, stoic as ever, sword by his side. Unsurprisingly, he called upon Adrien to help him, and (also unsurprisingly), Marinette was lost the moment he did. She didn’t hear anything of what was said, a wistful smile taking over her entire face as she watched the blond move graciously. He was fast; and skilled, from what little she could tell. But his teacher was even more so, obviously, and soon he’d been able to hit Adrien three times in different areas of his torso. The teacher addressed the class once more, telling them to grab a practice sword and pair up to try their hand at an actual assault; Marinette, still dazed by the sight of Adrien Agreste running a hand through his now slightly damp hair, didn’t realize she actually had to move until Alya was at her side, bumping her shoulder playfully. “Mind if I stay with Nino?”

Marinette smiled at her best friend, shaking her head. “Not at all. I’ll see if Rose wants to pair up.” The brunette smirked at her for a moment, then patted her shoulder. “I’ve got a better idea.” She whispered conspiratorially, before swiftly turning around and calling out fairly louder so that her voice carried out across the gym. “Hey Agreste! Mind taking my girl Mari here so I can go kick Lahiffe’s ass?”

“Alya!” Marinette chided her, mortified, at the same time as an incredulous “hey” from Nino reached the pair, but the model merely laughed, amused, and was at their side in seconds. “Sure, sure. I don’t think that’s the best way of handling relationship drama, though.”

Alya grinned and ruffled his hair in response before grabbing Nino’s hand and winking at Marinette discreetly as they went off to find a spot for themselves. Marinette smiled timidly at the blond, who returned it before extending his arm out. “After you, Marinette.” And didn’t _that_ just turn her into a blushing mess.

Oh, she was going to _kill_ Alya.

After Adrien had gotten her (with no shortage of blushing and stuttering on her part) through the basics of how to grip the sword, how to move, and where to hit him, they were finally ready to actually engage in fighting, which was more than a little terrifying.

Adrien smiled reassuringly at her from the other side of the training pad, gesturing for her to make the first move. Taking a deep breath and telling herself to channel as much ladybug as she had in her, she went for it, feinting left before lunging and aiming for Adrien’s right flank. He blocked her, but not before she caught the glimmer of pleased surprise on his face; it made her smile. She tried again, and again, until they were trading blows at a steady rhythm, and Marinette, who’d completely forgot she was fighting her crush, could honestly say she was holding her own; until Adrien managed to catch her unbalanced and strike a blow that made her fall down on her ass. The blond smiled apologetically down at her, the tip of his sword now clasped in his other hand, but he also seemed a little amused at her peeved expression. Marinette blew her bangs away from her face, annoyed, then took another look at his stance and smiled sweetly up at him instead. “You know, you really shouldn’t hold your sword like that.”

Adrien barely had the time to furrow his brow in confusion at her change in demeanor before the girl was bringing her foot up and hooking it behind his sword, pulling it down while propelling herself up and forward with her arms, successfully disarming him and pushing him down; it was a flawless move, really, but one that inevitably ended up with her straddling an astounded looking Adrien Agreste. All of her calm confidence gone, Marinette turned beet red, an inordinate amount of excuses pouring from her mouth, but Adrien just kept blinking owlishly up at her.

_“You know, you really shouldn’t hold your baton like that, kitty.”_

_Chat Noir raised a brow down at his partner. “Oh?” He inquired. They were at the Eiffel Tower, after a night time patrol, just hanging out; ladybug was lying on her back, head pillowed in her arms, and he’d been fooling around with his weapon in front of her up until she’d spoken. He looked down at himself, only to verify he was holding his baton in his right hand while resting the other end on his left one. He didn’t get why it would be a wrongful position; he looked back to catch ladybug smile – was she making a joke? He really wasn’t getting it-_

_Suddenly there was a spotted foot on the side of the baton closest to his chest, and it was being ripped away from him, just as another strong force collided with him, sending him sprawled onto the floor. He blinked up at Ladybug, who was smirking down at him from where she sat, straddling his hips. Except when his eyes wandered to their compromising position, so did hers, and he had the rare privilege of watching his lady blush. “Well, Touché.” He purred seductively, and his fellow superheroine jumped up and away from him quickly, clearing her throat and crossing her arms, gaze locked a few centimeters above his head. “See? Very dangerous.” Her voice sounded shaky, and Chat hid his laugh with a cough when she glared at him. “Oh, yeah. Thank you so much, my lady.”_

“Adrien? _Merde_ , I think I broke Adrien Agreste!” Marinette had now come to the point of talking to herself, since the model had been unresponsive for a full minute and she was getting quite worked up. She made to get up when a hand shot out to grab hers, keeping her in place. Her mouth parted in surprise and she watched with wide eyes as Adrien raised his other hand to her cheek, combing a stray hair back behind her ear before poking at her earring lightly. Then an entirely out of character yet somehow familiar grin emerged on his face, and he grabbed her hips instead, his voice now a soft purr that she was sure only she could hear. “Well, Touché. _Fency_ meeting you here, m’lady.”

Everyone in the gym heard the scream that followed, though.

“OH, YOU STUPID CAT!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! This isn't actually an update, but I need your help! As some of you might already know due to all the commotion on twitter, Freeform cancelled Shadowhunters. Now, I know most of you probably won't even have watched it, but it is important for a lot of people, myself included, and we are all fighting really hard to save it!

In that spirit, I AM OFFERING UP 500-words pieces to anyone that asks! I have recently joined twitter to help with the fight (@inasiriusrelat1), so all you have to do is you tweet your request at me and use the hashtag #Saveshadowhunters! You can make any request you like, for any pairing you like (as long as it's respectful. I don't do Clalec, for instance), from any of my fandoms! Go nuts, guys! If you've ever wanted to see anything else from any of my stories, this is your chance! I know some of you have expressed interest in seeing some more of THIS oneshot, so this would be a great way to get a continuation!

Thank you so much in advance, and I hope to hear from you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it's not my best work and can definitely use some editing, but I wanted it out when it's still tuesday in some time zones at least. *sigh* Gimme some love if you'd be so kind guys, I could really use it rn  
> Pretty Please?


End file.
